


Kearifan Lokal

by nikuy



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018), Janji Joni (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Comedy, Drabble Collection, M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikuy/pseuds/nikuy
Summary: Drabble Collection ini akan melibatkan Randilan dan karakter-karakter yang diperankan oleh Nicsap/Dilan dalam berbagai situasi dan kondisi, sekalian eksperimen dengan segala kemungkinan AU yang belum bisa saya gali lebih dalam.





	1. Hadiah (Randilan, Sugar Daddy AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Saya suka banget banget banget sama Sugar Daddy AU apapun kapalnya. Kayaknya, ga afdol ngapal tanpa Sugar Daddy AU, tapinya saya belum bisa gali dalem-dalem. Beruntung ada Kucing-nya fakirasupan96 yang bikin retaq rahim dan hati adek. (Yang belom baca, plis baca.)
> 
> Tapinya saya masih penasaran dan pengen memenuhi daddy-showering-baby-with-expensive-gifts-kink saya ini. Lahirlah...ini. Well. Nikmati saja.

“Om, kan Dilan udah jadi anak baik…hadiahnya apa?”

 

Sebut Rangga lemah, sebut Rangga lembek, tapi dia tidak dapat menolak pertanyaan retorik yang dibarengi dengan tatapan dari dua bola mata berwarna kelam yang besar dari Dilan. Dilan- _nya_. Anak SMA yang bertemu dengannya karena takdir memang suka mempermainkan hidup orang; Dilan yang perlu uang dipertemukan dengan Rangga yang haus kasih sayang. Mereka jelas berjodoh; orang akan berkata demikian andai tahu kisah mereka. Menurut Rangga tidak. Dia tidak percaya jodoh, tapi dia percaya bahwa ada orang-orang yang bertemu di tempat dan waktu yang tepat.

 

Bagi pria dewasa dengan kecerdasan emosional yang tidak terlatih sejak kecil seperti Rangga, kebutuhannya akan kasih sayang dapat dengan mudah ia terjemahkan menjadi kebutuhan fisik. Hasrat. Seksual. Tuhan mempertemukannya yang memiliki logika demikian dengan Dilan, siswa SMA yang memberanikan diri kopi darat dengannya walau hanya kenal melalui sebuah aplikasi yang mempertemukan orang berduit dengan anak-anak dengan usia (yang diasumsikan) legal yang butuh uang. _Demand_ bertemu _supply_ , hukum ekonomi sederhana yang menjaga bumi ini terus berputar. Sebatas itulah pemikiran Rangga mengenai kontrak eksklusifnya dengan Dilan yang sudah berjalan selama enam bulan terakhir. Tidak lebih. Ia cukup senang Dilan melakukan apa yang dia suruh, merawat diri sesuai standar yang mereka sepakati, dan tidak keberatan mencoba hal-hal baru yang sebenarnya bisa diragukan secara moral. Bahkan, dia tampak menikmatinya.

 

Rangga adalah lelaki yang tahu cara menghargai talenta, bagaimana cara menghargai kerja keras orang, apalagi jika hal itu berkaitan dengan Dilan. Di luar uang bulanan yang tidak pernah lupa ditransfer ke rekening pemuda itu, pria berambut ikal ini juga kerap memberikan berbagai hadiah untuk simpanan manisnya itu. Sepatu, pakaian, _lingerie_ , hingga _gadget_ terkini sudah didapat oleh Dilan hanya dalam tiga bulan terakhir saja, padahal Rangga tidak pernah semurah hati itu kepada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Pembelaannya: Dilan selalu tampak gembira dan tahu betul bagaimana caranya berterimakasih, serta merawat barang yang diberikan, tidak peduli berapa nilai barangnya. Anak itu menyukai hadiah. Itulah faktanya.

 

Karena dari itulah ia mulai sangat teliti dan pemilih dalam menentukan hadiah untuk Dilan. Dia tidak lagi melihat Dilan sebagai _escort_ sembarangan atau satu dari selusin _sugar baby_ yang ada di sekitarnya; Dilan terlalu berkarakter untuk disamakan dengan yang lain. Sementara ia tidak perlu pusing dan cukup tunjuk pakaian dari Massimo Dutti untuk yang lain, untuk Dilan, ia menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu untuk meriset merek dan pakaian yang akan diberikan. Terakhir ia membelikan sepasang Dr. Martens di Eropa untuk Dilan. Mata bocah itu bercahaya ketika ia menerimanya dan luapan terimakasihnya juga luar biasa. Malam itu, dia tidak membiarkan Rangga melakukan apa-apa; _full-service_ oleh Dilan. Sepatunya juga masih terawat sangat baik hingga sekarang. Hal-hal itu membuat Rangga menikmati waktu-waktu di mana Dilan mengenakan apa yang ia berikan. Sensasinya sangat berbeda ketika ia tahu sepatu, pakaian, bahkan _smartphone_ yang digunakan adalah pemberiannya. Karenanya setiap keputusan adalah krusial.

 

Seperti sekarang.

 

Dia tengah sibuk melihat-lihat desain perhiasan yang didapat dari kawannya yang seorang _jewelry designer_. Dia tidak pernah peduli dengan perhiasan; dulu, jika ada pacar atau _sugar baby_ yang meminta perhiasan, Tiffany  & Co. selalu menjadi pilihan yang cukup, tapi tidak untuk Dilan. Dilan yang selalu ia larang menyentuh diri sendiri ketika ia tinggal, Dilan yang selalu menurut walau harus frustrasi. Ya, Dilan yang berhasil menurutinya hingga akhir, menjadi anak yang baik untuk _daddy_ -nya ini. Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak memberi Dilan hadiah; anak itu berhak dimanjakan lebih karena sudah mengusahakan yang terbaik untuk menyenangkan Rangga.

 

Hanya saja, usaha Rangga untuk menyenangkan simpanannya ini memang bisa sampai membuatnya mengorbankan tidur. Perhiasan jelas bukan hadiah yang praktis dan harganya pun akan jauh di atas barang-barang yang sudah didapat Dilan, tetapi perhiasan mengandung makna yang berbeda. Kesannya intim. Erotis, bahkan, ketika ia membayangkan Dilan mengenakan perhiasan hanya di depannya dan tidak di depan orang lain, berbeda dengan barang-barang yang pernah ia beri. Inilah yang membuat memilih perhiasan menjadi sulit. Ia ingin sesuatu yang cocok untuk Dilan—mungkin kalung yang akan mempercantik lehernya yang jenjang itu. Ia membayangkan merambatkan bibirnya di leher Dilan yang bertatahkan batu mulia dan menghirup aroma yang manis dan _musky_ —oh.

 

Satu lagi; parfum. Parfum yang simpel dan manis, sesuatu yang akan sangat cocok untuk kekasih kecilnya itu. Ia menutup katalog perhiasan itu dan menyerah untuk sesaat. Dia telah mengorbankan 3 jam waktu tidur untuk ini dan dia memutuskan untuk _window shopping_ besok. Memelihara _sugar baby_ itu sulit.

 

*

 

Ketika sore datang, Dilan meninggalkan sekolah dengan langkah yang ringan. Setelah berpisah dengan kawan-kawannya, dia langsung saja menaiki kendaraan umum ke sebuah apartemen mewah di daerah selatan Jakarta, kurang lebih setengah jam dari sekolahnya. Sesampainya di sana, dengan kunci dan akses yang ia miliki, ia langsung naik _lift_ ke salah satu lantai teratas dan berjalan menuju unit milik Rangga. Hanya ada empat unit di lantai ini dan Dilan tidak pernah melihat pemilik dari tiga yang lain; mungkin ada alasan mengapa Rangga memilih tempat ini untuk menjadi sarang mereka. Apapun itu, pemuda itu bersyukur dia tidak harus berurusan dengan mata-mata penasaran.

 

Sesampainya di apartemen Rangga, ia mengecek jam dan tersenyum melihat kedua jarum jam yang bertemu di antara angka empat dan lima. Dia sukses membalap gadunnya lagi hari ini, berarti dia punya cukup waktu untuk beristirahat dan bersiap-siap sebelum “bermain” semalaman. Sayangnya, ketika ia mencapai ruang tengah, Rangga muncul dari ruang kerjanya mengenakan celana bahan dan sebuah kemeja putih _slim-fit_ yang membentuk dadanya yang bidang dengan sempurna. Dilan menyukai pemandangan itu, tapi dia terkejut bahwa untuk pertama kalinya, dia gagal membalap Rangga.

 

“Kok, om udah di rumah?” tanyanya tanpa menyapa, membuat pria yang lebih tua melengos.

 

“Mandi sana, terus pesan makan. Saya kerja dulu.” Tandasnya pendek sebelum kembali ke kantornya lagi dan menutup pintu.

 

Dilan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Rangga Sastrowardoyo memang aneh, tapi dia tidak mau memikirkannya terlalu dalam. Toh, hubungan mereka hubungan profesional. Selama Rangga memperlakukannya dengan baik dan dia memenuhi semua kebutuhan Rangga, itu sudah cukup. Siapa peduli Rangga eksentrik? Semua itu tertutupi wajah, harta, dan reputasinya sebagai arsitek kenamaan ibukota. Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik ia memikirkan mau makan apa dan segera mandi supaya tidak membuat gadunnya menunggu nanti.

 

Beres mandi dan makan, Dilan duduk manis di ruang tengah sambil menonton TV, sudah mengenakan tanktop hitam dan _gym shorts_ yang nyaman, memanjakan mata, dan mudah dilepas (entah sejak kapan dia memilih baju rumah dengan kriteria itu). Ketika tengah menonton Cartoon Network, pintu ruang kerja Rangga tiba-tiba terbuka dan si empunya rumah muncul.

 

“Sini kamu.” Perintahnya pendek.

 

Dengan segera, Dilan bangkit dan berlari kecil menuju pria itu, berharap akan mendapat ciuman atau remasan manja di pinggulnya, tapi Rangga hanya mempersilakan dia masuk dan menutup pintu kantor. Pemuda itu berputar untuk menatap Rangga bingung sementara yang ditatap hanya berjalan menuju rak buku di belakang meja kerjanya. Jadilah Dilan duduk di kursi yang berada di depan meja gambar Rangga yang ramai dengan hamparan cetak biru dan orat oret. Dia menunggu dalam diam dan penasaran sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang tergantung dari kursi kerja super nyaman yang dia duduki. Rangga mengeluarkan dua buah kotak kecil dan setengah menduduki meja kerjanya seraya mengisyaratkan agar Dilan menghampirinya.

 

Dilan bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan nyaman berdiri di antara kedua paha gadunnya, sangat dekat hingga dia bisa samar-samar mencium wangi _cologne_ pria dewasa itu. Salah satu wangi favoritnya. Wangi yang selalu sukses membuatnya merasa nyaman atau bergairah, dan sialnya wangi yang dia yakin tidak akan cocok untuknya.

 

“Apa, om? Jangan bikin Dilan penasaran, dong…” ujarnya sambil manyun dan menyandar ke tubuh kokoh Rangga.

 

Rangga pun membuka salah satu kotak yang ia punya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol—botol parfum berwarna biru sebening kristal dengan _pattern_ menyerupai es dan tutup emas, sewarna dengan tulisan ‘Lolita Lempicka’ di depannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Rangga menyorongkan botol itu ke leher jenjang Dilan dan menekan tutupnya. Lelaki remaja itu bergidik sedikit ketika cairan dingin menyentuh kulitnya di situ, lalu langsung saja wangi vanilla yang lembut dan manis merebak. Agak sedikit _musky_ dan segar, cukup hangat juga. Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya bingung walau masih membiarkan Rangga menyemprotkan parfum itu lagi di sisi lain lehernya. Mereka menanti dalam diam selama beberapa detik, Rangga memasukkan parfum itu kembali ke tempatnya dan mengambil kotak yang lain dan menyodorkannya kepada Dilan.

 

“Buat kamu.”

 

Remaja tanggung itu pun menerima dan membukanya. Matanya terbelalak melihat isinya; sebuah choker yang terbuat dari kulit berwarna hitam dan tersambung dengan rantai metal putih yang kelihatan rapuh. Apa yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah liontin yang tergantung pada bagian depannya—terbalut dalam metal putih yang sama, sebentuk batu mulia berwarna biru terang bertatah di situ. Besarnya mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dengan batu akik yang ada di cincin-cincin ayah Dilan yang dulu dikoleksi, atau bahkan sedikit lebih besar. Di tutup kotaknya, tersemat sebuah kartu—mungkin sertifikat perhiasan ini. Hal itu sontak membuatnya agak panik dan segera menutup kotaknya.

 

“…Nggak…nggak, om…a-aku nggak bisa terima ini…”

 

Rangga meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pinggul Dilan, menyamankan jemarinya yang lelah serta menahan agar kekasih kecilnya tidak menjauh.

 

“Kenapa?” Tanyanya tenang.

 

“A-aku…ini…terlalu mahal, om. Dilan nggak mau terima yang seperti ini-“

 

“Apa bedanya dengan hadiah-hadiah yang pernah saya kasih?”

 

“Ini…ini terlalu…Dilan nggak bisa pake di luar…nggak punya tempat menyimpannya. Takut hilang, rusak…” wajah pemuda itu kini sudah sangat merah dan matanya mulai berair karena bingung. Rangga suka melihat wajah ini agak panik dan bingung. Seakan, apapun yang terjadi, Dilan akan tetap manis saja.

 

“Kalau begitu, simpan di sini.” Bisik Rangga, “Kamar tidur di ruang tengah. Gunakan itu untuk keperluan kamu, simpan hadiah dari saya yang tidak bisa kamu simpan atau kenakan di tempat lain. Saya cuma mau kamu terima hadiah saya.”

 

Dilan kehabisan kata-kata mendengarnya walau dia merasa sangat tidak enak. Dalam pikirannya, ketika dibelikan baju atau sepatu, dia cukup membalas dengan perbuatan-perbuatan seksual sebagaimana yang ia sering lakukan, entah memberikan servis yang berbeda atau jadi lebih penurut. Kalau dia menerima perhiasan yang harganya tidak mungkin di bawah uang bulanannya itu, apa yang harus dia perbuat untuk membalasnya? Sungguh dia tidak tahu, dan dia sudah berada di dalam posisi merasa tidak enak juga jika menolaknya. Rangga kelihatan sangat ingin dia menerimanya, karenanya ia pasrah dan mengangguk.

 

Kemudian Rangga berdiri dan mengajaknya ke cermin besar di sisi lain ruangan ini, menyuruhnya berdiri di situ. Lelaki itu lalu mengeluarkan _choker_ cantik itu dari tempatnya dan memasangkannya di leher Dilan yang jenjang dan mulus tak ternoda. Perhiasan itu terasa nyaman menyentuh kulit, ringan tapi kuat.

 

“Terlalu ketat?” tanya arsitek itu.

 

“Pas, kok, om.”

 

Dan kalung itu pun dikunci.

 

Mereka berdua memandangi kalung itu dari dalam cermin. Sejujurnya, Dilan merasa luar biasa. Tidak pernah ia merasakan perlunya memiliki aksesori seperti ini, baik untuk dirinya sendiri atau sekedar berdandan supaya laku, tapi melihat lehernya yang biasanya polos atau ternodai cupangan berwarna gelap kini terias dengan _choker_ cantik tersebut, rasanya ia telah kelewatan banyak hal di dunia ini. Ia merasa elegan, seperti penari ballet atau sejenisnya. Ia merasa menjadi yang paling menawan, melebihi yang biasa ia rasakan di ranjang sekali pun. Ia merasa _dimiliki_ , perasaan yang paling adiktif. Apa yang miliknya adalah milik Rangga juga, entah mengapa gagasan itu membuat kepalanya sedikit berputar.

 

Tiba-tiba, Rangga menyentuh dagunya yang mungil dari belakang dan menyandarkan tubuh Dilan ke tubuhnya hingga henyak. Ia mendongakkan wajah Dilan sedikit dan membenamkan hidungnya di belakang kuping pria itu, menghirup aroma parfum yang sudah bercampur dengan keringat dan bau tubuh kekasihnya yang asli. Wanginya yang manis menjadi berkalilipat lebih memabukkan, membuatnya merasa kecanduan walau ini hanya kali pertama ia mencium kombinasinya. Pilihan sempurna, pikirnya, parfum dan kalung ini. Dilan sedikit gemetar di dalam dekapannya, napasnya pun perlahan jadi cepat. Anak manis ini pasti bingung dengan reaksi tubuhnya sendiri.

 

“Kamu kelihatan luar biasa.” Bisik Rangga tepat di daun telinga yang memerah, tersenyum kecil, “Saya senang.”

 

Napas Dilan tercekat.


	2. Susah Lupa (Joni/Dilan, crossover)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Udah agak lama nonton ulang Janji Joni, lalu gemas sama Joni karena Joni is a precious cinnamon roll of a son. Prolly karakter NicSap yang paling manis, soalnya dia gitu yang paling stand out di antara sederetan karakter-karakter yang brooding melulu kerjaannya. Joni tuh pure banget. Too good for this world.
> 
> /lalu dijadikan eksperimen

Adrenalin Joni seharian ini terpacu sejadi-jadinya. Reputasi dan nama baik keluarganya sebagai kurir turun-temurun dipertaruhkan hari ini; akankah dia menjadi keturunan terkutuk yang akan menodai sejarah mulia keluarganya? Beberapa meter di hadapannya, si seniman penyambi paranormal gila yang mendapat tasnya dari Voni tengah membakar barang-barang. Di tangannya orang tua berambut gondrong itu, dia menemukan tasnya yang hendak dilemparkan ke api yang berkobar. Suaranya tertahan di tenggorokan ketika seniman itu mencondongkan tas tersebut ke api, Joni membelalakkan matanya sebelum sempat melompat lebih dekat.

 

Dia pikir semua orang memiliki nurani. Dia pikir, semuanya bisa diselesaikan dengan berbicara dan berusaha memahami satu sama lain. Orang kerap mengatakan betapa naifnya Joni itu, betapa polos dan lugu dalam memandang dunia; salah kah dia karena berpikiran bahwa masih ada kebaikan di dunia ini? Masih ada keadilan? Waktu sontak berjalan lambat baginya dan ia mengalami kilas balik seperti yang ada di film-film sebelum seorang karakter mati.

 

Ia ingat Tony dan Voni, anak-anak baik yang terpaksa berbuat tidak baik demi kehidupan yang lebih baik. Mereka tidak jahat. Kru film yang memintanya untuk menjadi bagian film; mereka juga tidak jahat. Mereka punya waktu tenggat yang harus dipenuhi dan mereka putus asa. Supir taksi yang istrinya mau melahirkan pun begitu. Masa iya Joni tega sama ibu-ibu hamil tua? Mungkin yang jahat adalah pencuri motornya. Atau malah si polisi yang menolak membantunya. Namun, pikiran ini karena ia tidak melihat dari sisi mereka. Si pencuri mungkin punya cerita yang mirip Voni dan si polisi jelas tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa tanpa kendaraan dan bantuan yang lain. Lalu ada anak itu.

 

Anak SMA yang datang ke bioskop dengan tiga temannya; yang satu adalah tipe penonton perfeksionis yang marah-marah karena tidak bisa mendapatkan kursi yang ia mau, kawannya yang satu lagi adalah penonton tipe pengantuk yang biasanya tidur di tengah-tengah film, sementara yang satu lagi adalah tipe yang _telmi_ sehingga mengganggu penonton lain dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan. Bagaimana ia tahu? Joni sudah terlalu sering bolak-bali bioskop; tentu dia tahu. Apa yang tidak dia ketahui adalah anak yang satu itu. Anak yang berponi, berjaket denim, slayer hitam, dengan bola mata yang besar dan kelam seperti boneka. Bibirnya saja berwarna merah jambu, rasanya seperti tengah makan popcorn karamel ketika mendapat senyumannya.

 

Bisa-bisanya dia ingat anak itu di saat-saat seperti ini. Dia seharusnya lebih mengkhawatirkan roll film yang sensitif terhadap suhu itu. Belum menyentuh api saja bisa rusak, bagaimana kalau dibakar? Tapi hal ini juga bisa berarti bahwa dia tidak akan mengetahui nama anak manis itu. Kenapa? Karena taruhan kecil mereka. Mata anak itu berkelip ketika Joni bilang namanya pasti bagus karena untuk mendapatkannya saja, anak itu memberi syarat. Siswa SMA itu cuma bilang, “Kalo mendapatkannya susah, kan jadi sulit dilupakan.” Jujur, Joni banyak berharap, karena dia merasa kalau anak lelaki ini memang tidak akan mudah dilupakan.

 

Tapi roll filmnya kadung berada dalam bahaya laten yang tidak dapat ia hindari lagi. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan melihat sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi tanggungjawabnya dihempas begitu saja seperti itu, dia bahkan tidak yakin cukup kuat untuk menontonnya—

 

Belum sempat tas itu bertemu api, seseorang menarik tas tersebut dan merebutnya dari tangan seniman itu. Kejadiannya sangat cepat, hanya sepersekian detik, membuat Joni terkejut, tapi belum sempat ia bereaksi, orang yang merebut tasnya sudah berlari ke arahnya.

 

“LARI!”

 

Joni pun menurut dan segera bangkit, berlari bersama meninggalkan seniman/paranormal yang marah-marah. Minimal mereka tidak akan diubah menjadi binatang peliharaan malam ini.

 

*

 

Dia tidak menyangka anak lelaki itu menemukannya di halaman seniman/paranormal yang terkenal angker itu. Dia lebih tidak menyangka lagi anak itu rela membantunya dalam kesusahan seperti itu. Tanpa banyak tanya, anak itu mengajaknya naik motor—motor dengan merek dan seri yang sama dengan motor Joni, tapi tampak lebih baru—dan segera melaju kencang menuju Megaria. Selama perjalanan, Joni sibuk memandangi bagian belakang kepala anak SMA yang memancing rasa penasarannya itu. Kalau tadi dia penasaran, sekarang rasa penasarannya hampir membludak dan bisa meledak kapan saja. Anak ini berbeda dan pemberani. Ia makin kagum.

 

Sesampainya di Megaria, anak itu menyuruhnya bergegas mengantarkan roll film dan ia segera berlari ke ruang proyeksi. Ketika dibukanya pintu itu, pak Ucok menyambutnya dengan gegap gempita setelah sepertinya sudah menahan napas selama sepuluh menit terakhir. Pas sekali filmnya putus, kata pak Ucok. Tidak apa-apa, katanya, reputasi keluarga kurir Joni masih selamat walau sudah di ujung tanduk. Hal ini membuat mahasiswa tingkat akhir itu lega bukan main; tidak hanya ia datang tepat waktu, reputasi keluarganya pun tidak tercoreng. Ini adalah hari yang patut dirayakan.

 

Di lobi bioskop, ia menemukan anak SMA tadi masih duduk di atas motornya dengan seulas senyum tipis.

 

“Tepat waktu tidak?”

 

“Pas.” Cengir Joni sambil mendekatinya, “Terimakasih, ya. Parah banget tadi. Nggak tau aku harus mulai dari mana…”

 

“Motor kamu dicuri, kan?” tanya anak itu.

 

“Kok, tahu?”

 

“Gara-gara Anhar dan Akew cerewet, aku gak betah di dalam studio. Aku keluar terus ketemu teman. Katanya ada motor mirip motorku yang ketahuan dicuri sama anak geng motor daerah sini.”

 

“Jadi motorku masih ada??” Seru Joni senang.

 

“Masih, kok. Di tempat paranormal-garis-miring-seniman tadi, tapinya. Yuk, aku antar ambil.” Mata kelam anak itu berkelip lagi, seakan terdapat bintang-bintang di dalamnya. Bibir merah jambunya merekahkan senyum yang membuat hati Joni bersalto, lalu ia ingat janji mereka.

 

“Aku mau nagih janji kamu dulu.” Ujarnya.

 

Siswa SMA itu menatapnya, kemudian terkekeh dan menyodorkan tangannya, “Dilan.”

 

“Dilan.” Ulang Joni, merasakan nama itu bergulir di lidahnya. Bagus. Ia menyambut jabatan tangan Dilan dengan senyum lebar, “Aku Joni.”

 

“Kak Joni,” Dilan mencicipi namanya dan lagi-lagi hati si pengantar roll film bersalto, “Yuk, naik. Kita jemput motor kakak.”

 

Joni mengangguk antusias dan segera mengambil tempatnya duduk di belakang anak SMA tersebut.

 

“Kak Joni tidak takut? Kita bisa diubah jadi hewan peliharaan, lho, sama bapak-bapak yang tadi.” Tanyanya sambil memberikan helm kepada kenalan barunya dan mengenakan miliknya sendiri.

 

“Nggak takut.” Balas pengantar roll film itu sambil memasang helmnya di kepala, “Kamu nggak takut?”

 

Si anak SMA menstarter motornya sambil tertawa, “Kan, diubahnya nggak sendirian. Ada kak Joni yang nemenin.”

 

Rasanya Joni juga tidak keberatan, karena kalaupun ia mereka diubah jadi hewan peliharaan, dia sudah mengantongi nama Dilan yang tidak akan dia lupakan walau dia diubah jadi bunglon sekalipun. Kali ini ia berpegangan pada pinggang mungil anak itu tanpa permisi, dan yang empunya motor hanya melempar pandang sekilas, kemudian tersenyum. Tidak hanya Joni, Dilan pun akan sulit melupakan hari ini.


End file.
